realm_of_idrisfandomcom-20200213-history
Rowan Perth
Rowan is a knight in service to House Lightwood. Background Rowan was born minutes after her brother, Rolan. The minute Rowan was born, responsibilities were placed on her. At age four, her parents decided that they wanted to send Rolan off to become a page and, eventually, a Knight. Rowan was fated to be a Lady and to marry into another House. But, fate had another story written out. Rolan had no interest in fighting. He was always found reading somewhere, his nose deep in a book on history, strategy, tactics, or anything similar. Rowan was always found in the stable, helping with the horses or other animals, or found near the training field, watching the soldiers train. When their family noticed this over the next few years, their parents reluctantly changed the plans for their children. Rolan was to become a scholar, or an advisor, and Rowan was to become a Knight. The twin’s parents sent out word that their daughter was to become a knight, and quite a few Knights came to their House to offer to be her mentor. Only one Knight caught Rowan’s parents attention, Sir Branden Kieran. He was a hard, mean looking gentleman, but had a heart of gold. He was kind and gentle with the people around him, according to the people one village over, where the Knight was from. So, Rowan’s parents asked him to take her on as a page. He agreed and that was how Rowan became a Page. When Rowan had turned eleven, she had been in the forest training alone. Rowan had seen a small fox wandering around and she had been watching it. The next thing she knew, Rowan had been seeing the forest through the fox’s eyes. The girl had been startled and went back to herself before running home and telling her family and Sir Branden what had happened. The next day her family had sent word to find a private tutor to help her with her abilities. Barely a year had passed when Rowan had stumbled upon a small kitten. The kitten had gold fur with stark black spots all over and the oddest ears Rowan had seen on a cat. The girl decided to wait in case the kitten’s mother came back, but after a day had gone by, Rowan took the kitten home. Upon her and the kitten’s arrival, Sir Branden had asked where she had gotten a serval kitten this far north. Rowan explained she had found him in the forest. When her parents allowed her to keep the kitten, Rowan was overjoyed at her new companion, who she named Ranger. When the twins had turned twelve, their parents gifted them a newly weaned colt each, a male and a female. The male was a solid white colt with soft amber eyes and fiery personality. Rowan named her colt Adan and swore to train him to be the best. The female colt was a white and black paint foal with striking blue eyes, with a gentle and sweet disposition. As the twins aged, they spent less and less time with the other since Rowan was away during the day, training, and Rolan was always inside the library reading a new book on something that his tutors told him to read. But, at least once or twice a week, Rolan and Rowan would catch up on what they had learned that week. When Rowan finally turned fourteen, Sir Branden tested her and announced that she was ready to become a Squire. Sir Branden took her all over the place. He wanted her to learn about the lands first hand so Rowan’s family bought her clothing, armor, and weaponry to tide her over for a while and new tack for Adan as the colt had grown already to be 16 hands high. Over the last several, Ranger had grown up to be Rowan’s companion. He followed her everywhere and stayed by her side no matter what. On the eve before Rowan was to leave, Rolan begged to go with her, but Branden insisted that he not, since they were likely to see some combat. And so Sir Branden and Rowan went, with a serval tagging along with his human. Sir Branden made sure to take Rowan home at least once a year during her squiredom so that she may tell her tales to her brother. Over these years, Rowan had only been able to Warg with Ranger once. She had taken a tumble into a ditch and had gotten mud caked all over her. Rowan had been in a state of panic, unable to see and lost. She had called out to Ranger and the next thing she knew she was looking at her mud-caked body. Rowan had nudged and directed Ranger to go back to the Hold to find help. And he had. But, that was the first and last time she had been able to Warg with Ranger. At the age of eighteen, Rowan became a knight. She mainly stayed home and defended it and the nearby villages against any threats that may come their way. Throughout the next few years, Rowan grew and decided it was time to leave her home. She told her parents of her plans and they requested that she take her brother to Winter’s Landing so that he may see the libraries there. And off they went to Winter’s Landing, where the tale of the twins begins. Personality Rowan is a very mischievous girl with a sweet personality. She loves to pull pranks on her brother and friends just to get a smile or a laugh out of them. Rowan always has a smile on her face unless the sun has just started to rise or she is in one of her “moods”, as Rolan calls them, where she doesn’t want to talk to anyone or communicate with anyone. When Rowan has just met someone new, she is standoffish or quiet. Physical Description Rowan is 5 feet and 6 inches tall with a slim, but muscular build. She has long, blonde wavy hair that she keeps in a braid or a braided bun. Rowan has pale green eyes with long blonde eyelashes. She was not quite gifted in the chest region, something her mother bemoans since she thinks less men will want to be Rowan’s suitors. Skills $ Abilities Rowan is very skilled with a longsword and a bow and arrow. She is very skilled in horsemanship and mounted combat. Important Relationships * Rowan is very close to her Knight mentor and her brother, but not so much with anyone else. Possessions Her longsword, a bow and a quiver of arrows, and armor for herself and Adan. Category:Character Category:Sworn Sword Category:Warg Category:Knight